


Cours de conduite

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Post Serie 2, zombie boyfriends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren a emprunté la voiture de son père pour s'entraîner à la conduite dans la forêt. Simon l'accompagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cours de conduite

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Cours de conduite  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Romance fluff  
> Personnages : Kieren/Simon  
> Nombre de mots : 437  
> Commentaires : Se déroule après la saison 2, et est inspiré d'un prompt croisé sur tumblr.

De toutes les nouvelles expériences que Kieren pouvait imaginer faire dans sa nouvelle vie, apprendre à conduire une voiture était sans doute la moins aventureuse. Mais c'était un bon début.  
Les mains sur le volant, le visage grave et le regard fixe, il roulait lentement, le pied sur la pédale de frein, prêt à appuyer si quelques choses surgissait devant lui. On n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident, même en pleine forêt.  
Simon, assis à sa gauche, n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. A quoi cela pouvait servir, puisqu'il était déjà mort ? Il s'amusait de voir avec quelle concentration Kieren considérait cet apprentissage. Il avait vite compris comment on se servait de l'embrayage, mais Simon avait remarqué sa main trembler sur le levier de vitesse. Peut-être était-il stressé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure : Kieren avait toujours été plus sensible que la plupart d'entre eux. Il était assez unique dans son genre.  
\- Ça va aller, déclara calmement Simon. Tu t'en tires très bien.  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était tiède, mais il s'agissait peut-être simplement de son imagination.  
Kieren fit un écart sur le chemin de terre et freina brutalement. Ils furent jetés en avant tandis que la voiture calait sur place.  
\- Ne fais plus jamais ça !, s'exclama Kieren, en tournant un regard effrayé vers son passager, vérifiant qu'il allait bien.  
Simon fit la moue, amusé.  
\- Je n'ai presque rien fait.  
\- Tu m'as déconcentré !  
\- Je ne savais pas. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je n'ai pas le droit de faire, de peur de te déconcentrer ?, demanda l'irlandais sur un ton sérieux. Bien que ce ne soit pas comme si nous risquions grand chose...  
\- Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un, rétorqua l'adolescent, avant de tourner la clef pour redémarrer le moteur.  
Il fit plusieurs essais en vain, frappant la pédale d'embrayage avec force, puis poussa un soupir frustré en se rejetant en arrière dans son siège.  
Alors Simon se pencha sur lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Kieren, qui étaient toujours crispés sur le pommeau – et vraiment, il sentait la chaleur irradier de sa peau...était-ce à cause du soleil ? - pour guider le passage de la première.  
\- Vas-y doucement, sans trop forcer...voilà...  
Le ronronnement du moteur récompensa Kieren de ses efforts, et celui-ci souffla de soulagement.  
\- Ça marche, s'extasia-t-il.  
\- Tout est une question de timing, assura l'irlandais avec son demi-sourire aux lèvres sombres.  
Kieren tendit le cou vers lui pour l'embrasser, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.  
La voiture cala de nouveau.


End file.
